Loud & Pingrey
by UltimateSTH
Summary: Un joven Lincoln Loud esta lidiando con ser el hermano mayor de la familia loud y la escuela...todo se descontrola aun mas cuando conoce a la jove Carol Pingrey (AU)
1. Futuro

Era una mañana en la casa loud, los habitantes aún estaban durmiendo así que la casa estaba irónicamente silenciosa.

En el garaje que estaba en el patio, el hijo más grande de la familia loud se despertó.

Lincoln se sentó en la cama, rascándose un poco el ojo y soltando un bostezo.

El loud macho de 18 años tenía su típica cabellera blanca, larga y desordenada. Su cuerpo se había desarrollado debido a su crecimiento y todas las actividades físicas que fue forzado a hacer (algo bueno salió de todo eso...bueno eso y unas otras cosas más), podría decir sin duda que ya no era un flacucho. Ya no tenía sus pecas o sus dientotes del frente, sus ojos naranjas no tienen el mismo brillo de antes, tenía unas ojeras notables.

El joven loud se destapó completamente y se levantó de la cama, aun llevaba esos calzoncillos rojos de su juventud solo que mas grandes.

Hey, paso unos momentos muy humillantes para obtenerlos y usarlos, se los merecía.

Lincoln, aun medio dormido, miro alrededor del garaje. Desde que se mudó aquí el lugar había sido decorado para que se sintiera como su propio cuarto, tenia posters, una televisión y una consola, un lugar para dibujar, comics, fotos de su familia y amigos, etc…

Era una lástima pronto tendrían que ser movidos a otro lugar.

Bueno, lo que le pasa al más viejo de los hijos.

El miro hacia un mueble que tenia las fotos, una con su gran familia, otra con sus amigos y otra con...su novia Carol.

Ahí recordó algo y fue por su teléfono para sacarse una foto a sí mismo...con solo tener puesto un calzoncillo.

"Como se que te gusta que haga esto…" Le añadió como mensaje y se la envio.

No sabía su obsesión por las selfies (tampoco la de su hermana) pero si le hacía feliz ¿quien era él para impedirlo?

...con suerte este tipo de fotos es privada entre los dos.

Pensando en ella, Lincoln suspiro.

Su eventual mudanza le hacía preocupar un poco su relación con Carol, aunque llevan 7 años de pareja, nunca habían estado separados por distancia...al menos por mucho tiempo.

Aunque, capaz se estaba preocupando mucho, después de todo Lori y Bobby también están a distancia y lo hacen bastante bien.

Se dio una bofetada, siempre hacia esta mierda, se preocupaba que su novia lo fuera a dejar en cualquier oportunidad cuando ella le dejó claro en numerosas ocasiones que ella lo amaba a él. Siempre se sentía perseguido por inseguridad y no ser suficientemente bueno para los demás.

Además, ella le sugirió algunas soluciones a ese problema, aunque el todavia no se decidió en tomarlas

Suspiro y se fue a vestirse para prepararse para el dia.

Se puso unos pantalones azules, una camiseta blanca, una chaqueta sin mangas naranja con capucha (poniéndose la capucha pero no cerrando el cierre), zapatillas naranjas y guantes...también anaranjados.

Le gustaba el naranja, ¿no te das cuenta?

Cuando terminó de prepararse, recibió un mensaje a su celular.

"Aww, fue tan considerado de tu parte, después te paso algo mío ;)" El mensaje era de Carol.

Un ligero sonrojo apareció en su cara. Se agarró unas cuantas cosas y salio de ese garaje…

* * *

-Hola Linky- Lincoln escucho una voz familiar saludandolo mientras estaba sentado en un banco.

Era una chica adolescente de 17 años, tiene un cabello rubio que se curveaba hacia un lado, sus párpados tienen maquillaje púrpura del mismo color de sus ojos (también una bonitas pestañas). Tenía una banda en la cabeza de color púrpura, el mismo color que su camisa (que tenía un cuello blanco) y sus calcetines altos. Por ultimo tenia unos zapatos y falda con patrones de color marrón, tambien tenia un cuerpo desarrollado típico de las mujeres de su edad, era más baja que él por una cabeza y algo.

Era Carol Pingrey, una de las chicas más populares de la secundaria, mejor amiga/rival amistosa de Lori Loud y la novia de Lincoln Loud.

-Hola cariño- Dijo Lincoln mientras se paraba.

-Hola amor- Dijo Carol que se acercó a darle un corto beso en la boca como saludo.

-¿Como as estado el día de hoy?- Pregunto Carol.

-Pues bien, hice la misma rutina de ayudar en la casa, ayudar a todos en la casa, hacer cualquier trabajo que tenga pendiente, practicar mi habilidad de dibujar, todas esas cosas- Respondió Lincoln mientras se sentaron en el banco.

Carol asintió con la cabeza mientra abrazo el brazo de Lincoln, una de las cosas que amaba de su novio era lo considerado que es con las demás personas, tratando de ayudarlas cuando puede, incluso cuando le tiende a ir mal. Claro a veces comité estupideces pero siempre trataba de arreglarlas lo mejor que puede.

-Dime ¿como fue tu dia?- Preguntó Lincoln.

-Lo mismo de siempre, mis padres estaban ocupados así que me quede con nuestro mayordomo, lo ayude un poco las tareas, publique unas selfies, trabaje en preparar unos eventos escolares, cosas de todos los días- Respondió Carol.

Lincoln formó una pequeña sonrisa, una de las cosas que amaba de su novia era que a pesar de ser de una familia adinerada y ser popular, ella no era una persona arrogante o una cretina, ella era amable con la mayoría de la gente, aunque era algo chistosa y le gustaba jugar con la gente de forma inofensiva. Claro había veces donde tenía un ego, pero no se salia de control la mayoría de las veces.

-Y dime ¿hay algo que te esté preocupando últimamente Linky?-

-¿Como lo-? Olvidalo, pregunta estúpida...Lo que me preocupa es el hecho de que voy a tener que ir a la universidad y capaz signifique dejar a todos los que tengo aquí a larga distancia...en especial a ti-

Carol dio un suspiro, ella sabía que a su Lincoln le estaba preocupando el tema de la universidad y el hecho de tener que dejar a los demás atrás, en especial a ella.

Ella como buena novia le había ofrecido sutilmente mudarse con ella a su casa, por lo menos hasta que ella también se gradue y ambos puedan ir a la universidad.

No había ningún problema con esa solución, no era como si sus padres estuvieran la mayoría del tiempo así que no los molestaría, sumando a que ellos adoran a Lincoln y no tienen problema con el, el ya tenia experiencia estando en su casa desde niños (incluso se quedó a dormir en varias ocasiones) y encima esto serviría como experiencia para cuando vivieran juntos.

La única razón por la que no aceptó era por su orgullo y por probarse a sí mismo que podía hacer las cosas por sí solo, como si tratara de convencerse de que era digno de ella...tratar de convencerse de que no era una carga…

-Lincoln…- Cuando lo llamaba así era porque quería ser seria o estaba enojada con el.

-...¿si?-

-Tu sabes perfectamente que tenemos una solución a ese dilema, no hay ningún problema en que la tomes-

-pe-

-¡Oh por favor Lincoln! No hay ningún problema en vivir con tu novia o alguien más cuando tienes 18, nadie que vale la pena va a pensar menos de ti por eso, no tienes que probarle nada a nadie-

-...No quiero ser una carga para ti-

-*suspiro* Linky, tu nunca fuiste una carga para mi o para nadie más, ayudaste en tu propia manera, incluso cuando nos conocimos por primera vez tu me ayudaste en casa...por un error que cometiste pero de todas formas tu siempre fuiste alguien valioso para todos- Carol incluso movió la cara de Lincoln para verla a ella.

Lincoln parecía indeciso, pero al mismo tiempo convencido por lo que Carol estaba diciendo.

Carol formo una sonrisa juguetona en su cara y acercó a Lincoln para darle un beso apasionado en la boca.

Lincoln estuvo sorprendido por unos momentos pero despues acepto el beso y empezo a acariciar a Carol.

Carol entonces trato de pasar a algo más pero Lincoln inmediata mente la separó de él, su cara más roja que la rubi y los ojos más grandes que un plato.

-cariñoahoraenunlugarpublicono- Dijo rápido Lincoln.

Carol con esa misma sonrisa juguetona y la cara también roja, dijo-Ok, podemos ir a mi casa para continuarlo…¿y entonces qué dices de mi oferta ahora?-

Lincoln cerró los ojos por un tiempo para entonces responder.

-Acepto-

Carol dio un pequeño grito de felicidad.

-¡Fantástico! Creo que la mudanza no nos tomará mucho tiempo aparte de los demás acostumbrándose al cambio-

-Jeje, esto me recuerda a los viejos tiempos- Dijo Lincoln mientras ponía el brazo alrededor de su novia.

Carol se calmó un poco y se recostó en el cuerpo de su amado.

-Si….esos tiempos-

Ambos empezaron a recordar esos sucesos de hace 7 años...

* * *

_**Hola a todo, espero que disfruten esta nueva historia.**_

_**Basicamente es una historia Carolcoln/Lincarol, Y OJO, solo de esa pareja, nada de Loricoln o otros ships por este fic.**_

_**Basicamente es un fic donde Lincoln es el mayor de los louds (aunque a diferencia de la mayoria de esos fics, aqui es solo un año mayor que Lori) y conoce a Carol cuando eran niños.**_

_**No habra incesto o cucking aqui, capaz hay escenas de sexo pero eso es mas adelante y ahi cambiare el rating.**_

_**Como sea, espero que disfruten de este fic.**_


	2. Felizes Accidentes

**Esto es una historia no oficial, no importa que tan bien te gusten los personajes te recomiendo ver la serie oficial para saber como son a mejor claridad, disfruta.**

* * *

Lincoln suspiro.

-Aquí voy-

El joven Loud de cabellera blanca entró a la escuela junto a sus dos hermanas pequeñas.

Lincoln miró a sus dos hermanas, ambas tenían sonrisas en sus caras aunque la de Leni era más inocente mientras que la de Lori era más calmada.

Ojala tuviera sus entusiasmos.

-Bueno, es hora de irnos a clase así que pórtense bien y no hagan escándalo- Dijo Lincoln.

Las dos louds asintieron y se despidieron de Lincoln. Quien se dirigió a su clase.

Mientra estaba en camino a su clase noto a los demás estudiantes, por alguna razón se fijó en una chica rubia, pero pensó que era una cosa no importante.

Se reunió con sus amigos:Clyde, Stella, Liam, Rusty y Zach. Eran una cavalcada de pelotudos todos juntos pero eran amigos de todas formas y se tenían los unos a otros.

-Oye Lincoln ¿amaneciste bien? Te noto algo agotado-Comentó Zach.

-Lincoln siempre está agotado-Dijo Rusty.

-No ¿enserio? No mas estas ojeras que tengo en los ojos son maquillaje-Comentó Lincoln con obvio sarcasmo, Rusty respondió con limpiarle los ojos a Lincoln como si sus ojeras si fueran maquillaje en forma de joda. Los demás incluido Lincoln se rieron un poco.

-Me la merecía- Dijo Lincoln con un tono un poco más amable.

-¿Pero bueno que te pasa? Estas un poco más cansado de lo usual-Comentó Stella, todos sabían que Lincoln siempre estaba agotado al ser el hermano mayor de todas sus hermanas, sus ruidosas, caóticas hermanas. Encima tratar de mantener su vida personal y escolar a flote y tratar de mantener una buena actitud para rematar.

-Pues mi mama esta embarazada otra vez, así que estoy un poco inquieto tratando de lidiar con ser hermano mayor otra vez y estoy preocupado de que el dinero no alcance-

Sus amigos lo felicitaron y también simpatizaron con él por sus nuevos problemas.

-Bueno amigo, estamos feliz por ti y entendemos tus problemas, solo entiende que nos tienes para ayudarte-Dijo Clyde y todos sus amigos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Lincoln les dio una sonrisa cansada pero genuina.

-Gracias amigos-

Después de este acontecimiento, todo siguió como un día cualquiera de clase, Lincoln estaba igual de pocos ánimos pero estaba calmado por sus amigos.

Sin embargo, cuando estaban caminando a casa, notaban unos compañeros de clase haciendo algo extraño.

Normalmente lo ignoraran, pero algo les molestaba así que fueron a confrontarlos.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacen con eso?-Preguntó Lincoln.

Sus compañeros de clase se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

-Hola Lincoln y compañía, solo haciendo unas bromitas-

-¿Y cual es esa broma?-

-Lanzarle una bomba apestosa a los Pingrey-

-Eso explica el mal olor-Comentó Liam.

Lincoln estaba molesto, podía entender que la gente sentía celos hacia los pingrey por tener una mejor vida que ellos pero tampoco era para lanzarles una jodida bomba apestosa.

-Deja esa bomba apestosa y vete a casa antes de que te metas en problemas-Dijo Lincoln, no le importaba mucho su compañero que digamos pero tampoco quería que iniciara un problema con los Pingreys del cual no salieran ilesos. Además los de la Bomba Apesto si lo fastidio.

-Oh no me digas que ahora simpatizas con ellos-Uno de sus compañeros de clase hablo.

-No es necesariamente simpatizar, solo no veo un motivo para no de ignorarlos y seguir con mi vida, tampoco la están haciendo más difícil que yo lo sepa-Era la pura verdad, Lincoln le importaba un carajo los Pingreys, nunca si quiera hablo con uno, era simple decencia humana que extendería a cualquiera.

-Si, no importa cuántos celos sientas hacia ellos hacer algo como esto es moralmente incorrecto-Hablo Clyde.

De ahí se desató una gran discusión entre ambos bandos, llegó al punto que Lincoln trató de quitarle la bomba apestosa a la fuerza...logró hacerlo y terminó lanzando cerca de la casa pingrey.

El lado bueno es que nada extremadamente malo paso ya que solo detonó cerca de ella...Lo malo es que dos Pingrey estuvieron cerca del radio de la explosión mientras que sus compañeros de clase rajaron y sus amigos se escondieron (Honestamente no los culpaba a sus amigos), haciéndole parecer como el culpable.

-¿¡Pero qué significa esto?!-

* * *

Estaba jodido.

Al final el señor Pingrey llamó a sus padres, él trataba de convencerlo de que no fue el pero no le creía, probablemente estaba cegado por la ira.

Incluso sus amigos salieron de sus escondites para tratar de convencerlo pero no resultó.

Cuando sus padres llegaron trato de explicarles la situación, ellos le creían que no hizo algo como eso ya que no era su estilo. Pero el señor Pingrey aun seguía cabreado.

-¡Su hijo acaba de arrojarnos es mierda a mi y principalmente a mi hija!-

-Señor entienda que fue un accidente, nuestro hijo no lo hizo con intenciones malas, ni siquiera quiso hacerlo-Habló El Señor Loud.

-¡Me vale un carajo! Su hijo aún fue responsable de esto, no se te ocurrió taclearlo o llamar a alguien más-

-Para ser justo no había tiempo-

-¡Mi hija está llorando por tu culpa y ella no se merecía esto! ¡Lo van a pagar caro louds!-

Lincoln se asustó por esto, su familia ya tenía bastantes problemas ahora, encima con una nueva hermanita en el camino, no quería ponerles mas carga a sus padres.

Rita resignandose, se preparó para lo peor-¿Cuánto dinero será?-Esperando una cifra exagerada.

-¡Espere por favor!-Exclamó Lincoln.

Esto sorprendió a los adultos presentes.

-Por favor no haga algo así, voy a hacer lo que sea, cualquier cosa pero por favor no nos demande, mis padres ya tiene demasiados problemas por ahora para preocuparse con algo mas-

Lynn Sr. Y Rita estaban sorprendidos y un poco preocupados por lo que dijo Lincoln, no les pareció bien que vaya a hacer cualquier cosa para librarlos de esta encima porque ya tenía bastante en su plato por lo de ser un hermano mayor de tantas hermanas.

El Señor Pingrey está un poco sorprendido por la actitud del muchacho y preguntó.

-¿Acaso harías algo como convertirte en el quehaceres o mayordomo de esta casa?-

-Si eso significa que no presente cargo entonces adelante-Dijo Lincoln sin dudarlo.

Ahora esto sorprendió al Señor Pingrey e incluso lo impresionó un poco. Ahora más calmado le hablo.

-Ven el sábado por la tarde y hablaremos más a fondo de esto-Después se marchó al cuarto de su hija para tratar de consolarla.

Ya afuera de la casa sus padres y sus amigos que habían observado desde afuera le estaban hablando sobre lo que acaba de hacer.

Lincoln solo les respondió-Miren, si esto significa que ninguno de ustedes esté en problemas lo haré, me da igual lo que me pase-Se refirió a todos los presentes.

Los cuales no se sentían del todo bien de lo que estaba haciendo, pero poco podían hacer ahora.

Mientras Lincoln se subía a Vanzilla, con sus amigos ya que los señores Loud los estaba llevando a sus casa, Lincoln estaba pensando que ahora estaria AUN mas estresado que antes.

Se sentó en su asiento preferido y suspiro-La Historia de mi vida-

* * *

**Tarde un million de años pero esta aqui.**

**No se si el conflicto es medio forzado pero bueno es lo que se me ocurrio, el romance puede ser un poco rapido tambien.**

**Nose vemos.**


	3. El encuentro de destino

**Lincoln & Carol:"Este es un fanfic no canonico, ve el material oficial para entender a los personajes mejor"**

* * *

-¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto hijo?-

-Pues es esto o que nos demanden mucha plata con un nuevo miembro de la familia en camino ¿La opción parece muy simple no es así?-Lincoln lo dijo con la poca pasión pero el inmenso sarcasmo de una mesera amargada.

Los dos padres louds miraron con tristeza a su hijo, sentía lástima por el hecho de que estaba pagando por algo que no hizo. No había mucho que pudieran hacer debido al problema del dinero por lo que Lincoln tenía que tirarse una por el equipo.

-Solo cuidate ¿Ok campeón? No queremos que te sobre extiertes-

-Tranquilo, estoy acostumbrado a cumplir caprichos, mi salud física y mental puede soportarlo-Y con ese último comentario sarcástico con extra de resentimiento el albino agarro sus cosas y salí afuera para agarrar su bicicleta e irse a la casa pingrey.

Realmente no quería actuar así a pesar de ser como se sentía, trataba de tragarse el "Veneno" la mayoría de las veces, pero su paciencia alcanza sus límites a veces.

Mientras va pedaleando en su bici el trataba de calmarse y despejar su cabeza, encontró algo peculiar.

Un señor que parecía preocupado por algo.

Trataba de seguir su camino...solo para soltar un quejido y acercarse al señor.

-¿Disculpe señor, tiene problemas?-Lincoln le preguntó.

-Si, no estoy de humor para ser fastidiado niño-Respondió el señor con molestia.

Lincoln aguantó el enojo y se calmó.-¿Necesita ayuda? puedo ofrecer-

-Dije que no estoy de...espera ¿Me dijiste que me ofrecerías ayuda? ¿Necesitas dinero?-

-De hecho si, pero no quiero que me de dinero, solo digame que necesitas y te ayudare de la forma que pueda-

El señor estaba sorprendido de que alguien le ofreciera ayuda sin demandar algo, no sabía si confiar en este niño pero estaba corto de tiempo.

-Mi hija está perdida, trataría de ir a buscarla pero tengo una junta muy pero muy importante por lo cual no puedo irme a buscarla porque puede tardar mucho, ya estoy perdiendo tiempo aquí afuera y no la encuentro, y si, se que soy un pésimo padre-

-No voy a juzgarte, necesito que me des una foto de tu hija y una foto tuya para encontrarla-Dijo Lincoln, estaba corto de tiempo pero bueno, solo esperaba que el señor Pingrey no estuviera molesto, por las dudas le va a enviar un mensaje avisando que llegaría tarde.

-Ok aqui esta ¿te molesta esperar hasta que termine la junta mientras cuidas a mi hija?-

Fantastico, mas retrasos, pero bueno el se lo busco-No, no me molesta-

-Ok, te lo agradezco mucho-El señor se fue a la junta.

Lincoln suspiro y se fijó en la foto, la niña parecía una emo miniatura con su cabello que le cubría el ojo, probablemente era adoptada ya que no se parecía a su padre.

El albino fue caminando y observando en busca de la niña, algunas personas empujando por el camino, se tragó cualquier insulto que quería lanzar.

Con suerte antes de que perdiera más tiempo y paciencia, encontró a la niña corriendo alrededor tratando de aguantar las lágrimas y claramente angustiada.

Se acercó a ella y con suerte no hizo ningún escándalo que podría tomarse como malentendido que lo metiera en problemas.

-Oye niña ¿Estás buscando a tu papá?-Algo brusco y apurado pero su paciencia estaba acortada.

-Ummm…¿Si?-

-¿Es este?-Le mostró la foto de su padre.

La jovencita se sorprendió diciendo si con la cabeza para responder.

-Pues bueno, sígueme, se donde esta pero tendrás que esperarlo-

La niña estaba algo dudosa pero decidió confiar en el-Ok, pero no me haga nada malo señor, me dicen que no tengo que confiar en los extraños, hare una excepcion por usted-

"Que niña mas amable...creo" pensó.-Sígueme-

La niña siguió a Lincoln, quien fue a donde estaba el señor y entró al edificio donde él entró, donde él asumió era donde se realizaba la junta. Pregunto a la recepcionista sobre eso, quien le dijo que esperaran en unos asientos a que terminara la junta.

Mientras le avisaba al señor Pingrey que iba a tardar, Lincoln charlaba con la niña, la cual aprendió se llamaba Mildred, ella estaba agradecida que él lo ayudó, ella le recordaba a sus hermanas más pequeñas, preguntaban y querían atención todo el tiempo.

-¿Cómo conociste a mi papa?-

-Hoy, solo lo encontre teniendo problemas y decidí ayudarlo-

-¿Porque?-

-Porque tengo una obsesión con ayudar a la gente-

-¿Porque?-

-No lo se, pienso que hago algo de diferencia positiva por más pequeña que sea y eso me hace sentir que contribuyo a algo en este mundo-

-No pareces muy feliz acerca de eso-

-No es algo que me trajo muchas cosas buenas que digamos-

-¿Entonces porqué lo haces?-

-Trato de no hacerlo, pero como dije soy un pelotudo y estoy obsesionado-

-...¿Puedo ser como tu cuando sea grande?-

-...Eso fue una de las cosas más bonitas que me dijeron en la vida, pero por favor no seas como yo, puedes hacer mejor que ser como yo, tienes mejores cosas en tu futuro-Hablaba como si fuera mucho mayor que ella a pesar de ser solo 4 años mayor, pero se sentía que era más viejo.

-¿Me puedes dar un consejo?-

-No dediques tu vida completa a otras personas, por lo menos no hasta el punto que estás exhausta física y mentalmente, ah y trata de no ayudar a todos los que ves porque solo te meta en problemas-

Mildred estaba por hacer otra pregunta pero su padre justo salió.

-Disculpa por la tardanza, pero valió la pena-Hablo el padre de Mildred.-¿Estas bien Mildred?-

-¡Si Papi!- Mildred fue corriendo a abrazar su padre-¡Lincoln cuido de mi!-

-Oh, Lincoln era tu nombre, no pude preguntarte por el apuro-

-No hay problema-

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme, no sé qué hubiera hecho si no estabas-

-No hay problema, yo necesito ir a un lugar rápido, suerte en tu vida-Dijo el albino mientras va por su bicicleta.

-Gracias Lincoln, recordaré esto-Dijo Mildred y saludo a Lincoln quien también la saludó y se fue.

-Muy bien hija, lamento lo que paso hoy pero te aseguro que las cosas van a mejorar de ahora en adelante, no tendremos tantos problemas con la plata de ahora en adelante-

Mildred sonrió y se fue con su padre.

* * *

Lincoln, apurándose pudo llegar a la casa pingrey, esperaba no estar en más problemas de lo que ya estaba.

-Llegaste tarde-Respondió el señor Pingrey cuando lo vio.

-Si si lo sé, lo siento, tuve problemas al venir, póngame el doble de trabajo o lo que sea-Dijo Lincoln quien estaba cansado de...todo honestamente, pero en particular de pedalear tanto.

Sin embargo el señor Pingrey lo vio un poco más y de repente su expresión facial es una que vio en su padre muchas veces.-Trata de no presionarte demasiado para venir aqui, te puede hacer mal-

"Por ahora es más razonable de lo que pensé" Pensó Lincoln en asombro, capaz su furia irrazonable de antes fue por lo que pasó con su hija, pero no quería asumir así que solo siguió al hombre.

La casa era más grande y mucho más estable que la suya, no parecía que se estaba por caer en cualquier momento y tampoco tenía paredes tan ridículamente delgadas que podes escuchar todo en la casa.

Ya había estado en otras casa por supuesto, pero comparando la casa Pingrey con la casa Loud era como el día y la noche.

El señor Pingrey le entregó un trapeador, un balde y productos de limpieza.

-Tu primer trabajo será limpiar el piso, algo básico para empezar-

Lincoln asintió, pero frunció el ceño cuando vio los productos de limpieza.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó el señor Pingrey.

-Casi nunca veo estos productos de limpieza-

-Me imagino solo los compran cuando están de oferta ¿Verdad?-

-Sip-

-Bueno, me imagino que sabes como usarlos, te vere despues para darte tu siguiente tarea, tambien puede que veas a nuestra mucama por aquí, ella capaz pueda ayudarte si tienes problemas-

-¿Tienen Mucama?-

-Si, es una joven que viene aquí como un trabajo mientras estudia-

-Oh, bueno le deseo suerte-

-mh, bueno nos vemos después-

Lincoln dio un simple saludo y siguió limpiando el piso, era sencillo, tardó alrededor de una hora para lavarlo todo ya que la casa era algo grande. Estaba un poco cansado pero nada serio o que lo perjudica.

Mientras esperaba a que el señor Pingrey le diera una nueva tarea, vio a una mujer pelinegra que asumió que era de 17 años.

"Ella debe ser la mucama" Pensó Lincoln.

Ella estaba haciendo unas tareas cuando vio a Lincoln, parece que ella ya sabía quien era.

-Tu debes ser el niño que va a ser mi compañero de trabajo-

-En una forma, si-

-Bueno, mi nombre es Claire Valentine, estoy haciendo esto como trabajo de medio tiempo, por lo que escuche tu le lanzaste una bomba apestosa al señor Pingrey y su hija y te ofreciste a hacer este trabajo como castigo ¿Verdad?-

-Lo de la bomba apestosa fue un accidente, trate de evitarlo-

-Pues veo que no importa mucho ahora, aun estás aquí-

-Probablemente solo estaré aquí hasta que el señor Pingrey piense que la deuda está saldada-

-Pues capaz estarás aquí por un largo tiempo-

Lincoln suspiro-Lo se-

-Tranquilo, aunque no lo parezca el señor Pingrey es alguien razonable...cuando no está cabreado eso es, así que no te pondrá tareas absurdas para hacerte daño-

Podía creerlo por su estado de humor de hoy, capaz la bronca se le pasó, algo al menos.

-Puedo creerlo, también me hace sentir mejor un poco-

-No hay de que-

Después de eso Lincoln siguió haciendo tareas, Claire le daba consejos y apuntes aunque estaba algo sorprendida de que tan bien podía hacer su trabajo, claro algunas tareas eran cosas básicas que cualquiera hacía en su casa pero otras cosas eran muy específicas para solo ser eso.

Mientras Lincoln estaba esperando las siguientes tareas cuando vio al Señor Pingrey acercándose.

-Veo que estás haciendo un trabajo aceptable-

-No habría sentido estar haciendo un trabajo si no lo haces bien-

-Hmm...¿Has hecho esto antes?-

-...Si, podría decir que si-

-Bueno...mira entiendo que no trataste de hacer lo que hiciste aproposito y todo, pero quiero que tengas extra cuidado con lo que vas a hacer ahora-

-¿Hn?-

-Quiero que vayas a ayudar a mi Hija con lo que te pida-

Oh...Ooooh. Esto podría ser problemático.

-Entiendo que tengo que saldar la deuda y todo, ¿pero está seguro que ella quiere siquiera verme?-

-A mi tambien me parecio raro, pero ella insistió en que quería que lo hicieras, ella está en el cuarto de arriba, te repito que tengas cuidado con ella-

-Ok, supongo que puedo hacerlo-Dijo mientras lo veía irse y empezó a ir al cuarto de Carol.

"Ojala no este molesta por lo que pasó, al menos que no esté tan furiosa, no la conozco muy bien aparte de lo que escuche de Lori pero no es que ella sea la fuente más confiable" Pensó Lincoln mientras estaba llegando a su cuarto y abrió la puerta.

Su cuarto era bastante organizado y grande para una chica de su edad...y sin otros parientes, capaz lo decía porque él vive en un closet transformado en un cuarto y le molestaba un poquito.

Sip, solo un poquito.

Ella estaba sentada en su escritorio haciendo algo cuando entonces se levantó y lo vio de frente.

"Es bonita" Comentó Lincoln en sus pensamientos. "También se parece bastante a Lori, incluso podría tomar su lugar en una foto"

La chica era rubia con su cabello largo curvado a un lado, tenía maquillaje púrpura en los ojos. tenía una banda de cabello y una camisa color púrpura oscuro. Una falda y calcetines de color purpura claro y unos zapatos grises.

La chica solo lo observaba, no era la reacción que esperaba y lo estaba inquietando un poco, en mayoría porque no sabía si estaba furiosa o no.

Ella se le acercó para verlo más de cerca, incluso fue y lo tocó.

"Se que muchos chicos e incluso chicas deben pensar que soy un afortunado por esto, pero solo me da mas miedo"

-Sigueme- Al fin Habló ella.

-¡Oh! Esta bien-

Ella lo guió hasta el patio.

-¿Ves las hierbas? Quiero que las arranques con tus propias manos-

Lincoln dio un suspiro y se puso manos a la obra. Era un poco molesto porque se lastimaba las manos, le entraba tierra en las uñas, no le gustaba el trabajo físico en primer lugar y el sol estaba siendo increíblemente molesto hoy.

Carol lo observaba con curiosidad, Lincoln se preguntaba porque hace eso pero en mayoría se centraba en su trabajo.

-Para-Dijo la Pingrey.

-¿Hn?-

-Ya es suficiente-

"Wow, es la primera vez que una chica me dice eso" Pensó Lincoln con sarcasmo en su mente, usualmente sus hermanas lo hacían trabajar hasta que terminara, no importa lo cansado que estaba.

Diciendo esto también estaba agradecido.

-Ven, necesito limpiar tus manos y despues te dire tu siguiente tarea-

-Um, gracias, pero se limpiar mis manos-

-Solo has lo que te digo-Dijo ella girando los ojos.

Lincoln supuso que sería mejor no cuestionar y fue con ella dentro de su casa. Ella empezó a limpiar sus manos asegurándose de limpiar toda la tierra, en especial la que se le quedó dentro de las uñas.

-¿Acaso hiciste cosas como estas antes?-

-¿No todos hacen cosas como estas en algún punto de sus vidas?

-Si pero algunas cosas que te e visto hacer son muy específicas, la forma en que lo haces tambien me da a creer que haces esto muchas veces-

Lincoln estaba algo sorprendido de que haya notado eso.

-Pues si, usualmente ayudo a mis hermanas u otras gente con sus cosas y usualmente tengo que hacerlo bien-También cabe mencionar que usualmente (no todos claro) siempre tiene algo con lo que quejarse cuando los ayuda, incluso el más mínimo detalle, así que trata de usarlos para mejorar.

No importa que usualmente no importa lo que haga la gente nunca estaba satisfecha.

Aunque no siempre es así, la interacción que tuvo hoy con esas dos personas le saltó a la mente como ejemplo.

-¿Osea que eres como un mayordomo o mucama pero trabajas gratis?-Ella bromeaba un poco.

Lincoln no le dio gracia.

-Perdon, pero es admirable lo que haces-

Lincoln se sonrojó un poco y con una mano libre se frotó la nariz con un dedo mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Gracias, en serio-

Carol sonrió.-Dime ¿Eres bueno para pintar uñas?-

-Tuve que hacer eso cientos de veces, así que creo que soy decente-

-Pues bueno, me queria asegurar que tus manos estuvieran limpias precisamente para eso, aunque probablemente sabias como limpiarlas solo-Dijo Carol, pensando que era un poco ridículo ahora.

-No importa, igual aprecio que hagas esto por mi-

Carol se sonrojó un poco, se rió y agarró a Lincoln de la mano para llevarlo a su cuarto.

-¿No estas molesta por lo que pasó?-Preguntó Lincoln cuando entraron a su cuarto.

-¿Te refieres a la bomba apestosa? Lo estaba al principio pero me empecé a calmar cuando escuche los detalles- Dijo ella mientras se sentaba en un Puff que tenía y agarró un esmalte de uñas.

-¿En serio?-

-Si, escuché que fue un accidente y que trataste de evitarlo. También está el hecho de que te ofreciste a hacer básicamente el trabajo que Claire hace pero gratis hace para ayudar a tu familia, incluso mis padres se sorprendieron por eso-Ella le dio el esmalte y puso sus manos en posición.

-Ah, bueno aun lamento lo que pasó, pude haber manejado eso mejor-Dijo mientras le pintaba las uñas.

-Esta bien. La razón por la que actúa rara cuando te vi fue porque quería saber si tenía razón en creer que eres inocente-

-Cuando estabas limpiando mis manos mencionaste las tareas que estuve haciendo en la casa ¿acaso me estabas observando?-

-S-si, se que es algo raro pero quería observarte para ver si eras de fiar como dije-

-Eh tranquila, mi hermana más joven (por ahora) hace cosas como esa, no me molesta-

Carol escuchó la parte de "Por Ahora" pero no dijo nada.

-Se nota que hiciste esto bastantes veces- Ella dijo mientras Lincoln estaba finalizando.

-Sip, Lori, Leni y Luna me pidieron varias veces que les pintara las uñas, aplica maquillaje. Esas cosas-Y También quisquillar por el más mínimo detalle.

-Pues debo decir que haces un gran trabajo-

-¿Algo que hice mal?-

-No, estoy satisfecha-

-¿Ni siquiera un mínimo detalle?-

-Nope-

Capaz era el hecho de apenas escuchar palabras como esa, el cansancio de tan largo dia u otra cosa pero Lincoln pensaba que cualquier cosa mala que dijeron de esta chica eran falsas y que estaba viendo a un ángel en forma humana.

-Gracias, se que lo dije antes pero en serio, gracias-

-Pues bueno, pienso que no es para tanto pero de nada-

-...¿Cuanto crees que va a tardar para que tu padre piense que la deuda esté saldada?-

-No lo se, no esta tan enojado como antes pero va a pasar un tiempo antes de que piense eso-

Lincoln no estaba tan molesto por eso sorprendentemente.

-Ven, aún tengo más tareas para hacer contigo-Dijo ella mientras lo agarro de la mano.

Carol también esperaba que su padre tardará en saldar la deuda.

* * *

**Wow escribi mas de lo usual.**

**Se que pensaran que la bronca se les paso muy rapido, para ser honesto no planeaba que fueran del odio al amor y dije que se enamoraban algo rapido (no tan rapido un poco mas pronto que lo usual).**

**La seccion del principio era para demostrar que Lincoln es alguien que ayuda a la gente en vez de solo decirlo por otros personajes (se que otros escritores lo hicieron pero no se ve mucho y ademas queria demostrar que no esta limitado a sus hermanas), probablemente no van a volver a aparecer (al menos para algo importante).**

**Y pues estoy bastante satisfechocon esto, tenia la mitad ya escrita hace semanas pero solo recientemente la volvi a tomar y terminar.**


End file.
